SIN UN MAÑANA
by kao-aros
Summary: pasaria si te dijeran que no viviras mas, que moriras de la forma que mas lo has temido, los niños jugaban...Sora no podia dormir...vio a su padre tirado y su madre llorando...es mi promer fic, espero que les guste, dejer review
1. PROLOGO 1

**Kao_aros:**

¡¡Hola!!, estoy aquí para mostrarles mi fic titulado "SIN UN MAÑANA", este es mi primer fic así que desearía que si pueden me dejaran recomendaciones, espero que les guste.

Mmm..., bueno no se me ocurre nada más que decir. Los dejo con el fic.

Digimon no me pertenece

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_++++++++_

**_SIN UN MAÑANA_**

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**_QUE PASARIA SI DERREPENTE TE DIJERAN QUE TU VIDA PRONTO LLEGARA A SU FIN, _****_DE_****_ LA MANERA EN QUE MAS LO HABIAS TEMIDO, QUE NO VIVIRAS MAS Y QUE NO PUEDES HACER NADA AL RESPECTO._**

****

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**PROLOGO PARTE 1**

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Navidad del 1992, casa de la familia Takenouchi.

Los niños corrían por toda la casa, en la que se encontraban los Takenouchi y algunos otros familiares y amistades de ellos, reunidos celebrando alegremente este día tan especial. Las señoras platicaban unas con otras en la sala, mientras que los hombres estaban en el jardín de la casa, mientras sus hijos se veían correr por todo el lugar, las riazas de los niños se oían y le daba un toque de alegría al lugar, los niños se notaban un poco ansiosos por recibir los obsequios (claro como todos los niños :D).

   Eran aproximadamente las 9:30 de la noche. Al ver la hora las señoras decidieron acostar a los niños, pues era tarde para que todavía anduvieran por ahí corriendo. Obviamente estos se negaban a obedecer a sus madres.

-Niños es hora de dormir, ¿OK?, es demasiado tarde para que anden correteando por ahí- dijo la Sra.  Takenouchi dirigiéndose hacia su hija que la miraba fastidiada por la noticia que le daba su madre – y nada de excusas Sora ¿entendido?- dijo por ultimo dirigiéndose a su hija de apenas 8 años, la señora a pesar de la edad era hermosa, castaña, ojos café claro y piel blanca un poco pálida.

-Pero mamá, es temprano todavía, además, todavía no abrimos los obsequios- dijo la niña, siendo jalada por su madre para adentro de la casa- mama un ratito mas, por favor ¿si?- añadió con cara de ángel, era lo que parecía aquella niña, un ángel, era una linda pelirroja, ojos rojizos también un poco raros pero muy hermosos.

-ni que por favor, ni que nada dije yo, vamos mañana abrirán los obsequios cuando se levanten- dijo por ultimo entrando a la casa seguida por su hija.

-Tai, vamos tu también debes dormir, tu hermanita ya se durmió,-dijo la Sra. Kamiya, jalando a su hijo, el chiquillo gruño un poco, este también tenia 8 años, la señora era un poco delgada, con el pelo castaño claro, y ojos chocolate.

-Esta bien, pero ¿nos quedaremos aquí?- dijo el niño de piel morena, y ojos chocolate, como los de su padre y su madre, con una gran sonrisa.

-Así es Tai, aquí nos quedaremos- le contesto con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos entraron a la casa, dirigiéndose a una de las habitaciones de la casa donde antes ya avían entrado la Sra. Takenouchi y su hija Sora. Adentro estaba una pequeña pelirroja acostada y tapada de pies a cabeza, de modo que apenas se le veían algunos de sus rojos cabellos. La Sra. Kamiya acostó a su hijo a lado de Sora tapándolo, y salio del cuarto. Al salir estos empezaron a conversar.

- Tai- dijo la niña destapándose la cara y moviendo a su amigo, que estaba a su lado.

- ¿si?, ¿que pasa Sora?- le contesto dándose la vuelta para poderle ver la cara a la niña.

- ¿Se van a quedar a dormir todos aquí?

- creo que si, mi mama eso me dijo

- entonces ¿horita vendrán Mimi, Yamato, Izzy y Joe?

- lo mas posible es que si.

- que bueno- dijo esto ultimo desbocando una gran sonrisa

- si

*****************************************************************************

Mientras tanto en el jardín estaba otro de los niños que veía acercarse a su madre con mirada amenazadora, lo cual indicaba que ya se había enterado de la travesura que le había hecho a una de las niñas de sus amigas, (^^ es un poco travieso), al momento que llego la madre el niño bajo la cabeza.

-Yamato ¿que te he dicho acerca de jugarle bromas a la pequeña Mimi?- dijo la Sra. Ishida, mientras miraba enojada a su hijo, que al parecer solo le causaba problemas.

- Lo siento mucho mama, lo que pasa es que ella empezó a pelear conmigo, esta vez yo no fui el culpable, si no me crees pregúntale a Sora o Tai- dijo con un tono nervioso por la mirada de su madre, sus ojos azules empezaron a derramar una cuantas lagrimas.

- mmm... OK pero no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer ¿OK?- miro a su hijo sonriendo para que dejara de llorar, ella era la mas joven del grupo de señoras, era blanca, con el cabello rubio, y unos hermosos ojos azules.

- OK, te lo prometo: dijo con una sonrisa-¿dormiré aquí con  los demás?

-claro, vamos a que te acuestes ya es tarde-dijo dándole la mano a su hijo.

Después de un rato, todos los niños estaban dormidos en la recamara de la pequeña Sora, en la cama estaba Sora, luego Tai a la derecha de la pelirroja, y Yamato en el otro extremo de la niña, a lado este ultimo dormía Mimi, en el suelo al frente de la cama dormían Joe e Izzy en una colchoneta.

*********************** UN RATO DESPUES ****************************

Eran aproximadamente las 12:30 cuando Sora se despertó, se levanto sin despertar a ninguno de sus compañeros, salio del cuarto silenciosamente, sin que nadie lo notara, bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la sala donde sus padres y amigos se encontraban, se oía mucho ruido, al parecer algo estaba pasando, Sora asomo la cabeza para ver que pasaba. La niña se quedo paralizada al ver a su padre tirado en el suelo y a su madre llorando desconsolada, la niña estaba confundida no sabia que estaba pasando, el seños Kido que era uno de los mejores médicos del lugar, también era un gran amigo de su padre y padre de uno de sus amigos, el lo atendía y revisaba para saber que había pasado, este lo miraba extrañado, al parecer no tenia la menor idea de que le pasaba a su padre, movía la cabeza en forma de negación, a Sora se le empezaron a inundar sus ojos al ver a su padre ahí tirado y a su madre llorando de ese modo, de pronto entraron unos paramédicos y se llevaron a su padre y el Dr. Kido junto con el, y su madre detrás de estos, quedándose los demás adultos padres de sus amigos de juegos. Al ver la escena Sora salio de donde se escondía gritando desesperada- Mama!!!!!!!!!!!, Papa!!!!!!!!!!!- mientras la Sra. Tachikawa la detenía.

-tranquila Sora todo estará bien, al ratito volverán tus papis, ¿si?- dijo la Sra. Abrasándola.

-¿A dónde iban?, ¿Por qué no me llevaron con ellos?- lo decía sollozando.

- bueno iban a llevar a que inyectaran a tu papa, ¿no quieres que te inyecten? ¿Verdad? ¿O si?- decía para tranquilizar a la niña.

-no, no quiero- decía la niña ya un poco calmada.

-Entonces ve a dormir, con los demás, ¿OK?- dijo empujándola hacia las escaleras.

Sora subió las escaleras se acomodo entre el rubio y el moreno, se cubrió con la frazada, se sentía todavía un poco mal, pero por la hora y el cansancio se quedo dormida rápidamente. 


	2. PROLOGO 2

Kao_aros: 

Hola otra vez espero que todos estén bien aquí esta la segunda parte del prologo espero que les guste, me estoy esforzando mucho por hacer los capítulos, así que espero que les guste.

Aquí los dejo con la segunda parte del prologo. Dejen reviews, recomendaciones, criticas, lo que sea J los esperare.

*****************************************************************************

Sora subió las escaleras se acomodo entre el rubio y el moreno, se cubrió con la frazada, se sentía todavía un poco mal, pero por la hora y el cansancio se quedo dormida rápidamente. 

***************************** **PROLOGO PARTE 2** ****************************

A la mañana siguiente Sora empezó a sentir como los calidos rallos del sol le empezaban a molestar en el rostro, asiendo que la pelirroja se despertara, ella se destapo la cara que estaba esta ese momento se encontraba cubierta por una frazada, lo primero que hizo fue voltear a ver si sus amigos se habían despertado ya, voltio a la derecha y ahí estaba Tai dormidito como un angelito, voltio al otro lado y estaba Yamato con esa tierna carita, parecía un niño bueno (solo lo parecía ^^), y aun lado de el podía apenas ver a su mejor amiga Mimi, se sentó y voltio abajo estaban Joe e Izzy dormidos. Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la salida del cuarto, pero despertó a Joe.

Los dos pequeños fueron a la cocina donde se encontraban algunas de las madres y padres de los pequeños. Sora busco con la mirada a su madre y padre pero no estaban ahí, al no verlos su rostro se entristeció un poco haciendo que una de las Sra. presentes se acercara a ella.

- ¿Que te pasa pequeña Sora?- dijo agachándose para verle su carita.

- ¿Donde están mama y papa?- dijo con los ojos un poco llorosos.

- Tu mama esta en el hospital junto a tu padre-dijo tratando de brindarle la mejor sonrisa a la niña para que no se preocupara pero en esos momentos era muy difícil.

- ¿Por que?, ¿Qué están haciendo allá?-dijo mientras unas cuantas lagrimas rodaban por su clara piel.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que tu papa se sentía un poquito mal, pero todo estará bien, no tienes por que preocuparte-dijo abrazando a la niña-¿OK?–la hizo a un lado- ahora ve a despertar a los demás-al decir esto le dio un empujón hacia las escaleras.

Sora subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto para despertar a sus amigos, al llegar ahí empezó a despertar a sus amigos, una tarea difícil en algunos casos. Mientras tanto en la cocina los adultos platicaban sobre la situación de su amigo Takenouchi.

- Creo que será difícil la vida sin el, todavía no puedo creer que se valla a morir así, de la noche a la mañana.

- Si será Takenouchi muy difícil, para todos, imaginare como se va a poner la niña cuando se entere, es una niña muy sensible pero inteligente, no se le podrá engañar.

- Si es una verdadera lastima que le pase todo esto tan pequeña.

Ese mismo día por la tarde los señores Takenouchi, llegaron a la casa el señor se veía muy pálido y se le notaba que no había dormido en mucho tiempo, el cansancio se reflejaba en sus ojos, mientras que la señora se veía triste y decaída. Sora al notar la llegada de sus padres corrió a abrazarlos.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Papa, mama!!!!! , le ayude a la señora Tachikawa a hacer un gran pastel de postre – dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa y entusiasmada por ver a sus padres.

- Me alegro mucho –dijo el padre con una leve sonrisa en sus labios abrazando a su hija.

- ¿Que tienes papa?-la pelirroja dijo esto con una dulzura y ternura que las palabras fueron letales para la madre y empezó a llorar desconsolada-¿Qué te pasa mama?, ¿porque lloras?

- Mi niña, ahí algo que tenemos que decirte, talvez no lo entiendas ahora pero es muy impotente-dijo el padre jalando a la niña y sentándose en un sofá y a ella sobre sus piernas, mientras que la niña solo lo miraba con atención-mira yo tengo una enfermedad aquí-tocándose el pecho indicando el lugar donde se encuentra el corazón- en mi corazón, y es muy mal así que pronto me iré, y ya no me podrás ver.

- ¿Te vas a morir?-las palabras de la niña causaron un gran dolor a los demás adultos presentes, ¿como era posible que una niña de apenas 8 años con esa cara angelical dijera esas crudas y dolorosas palabras con esa serenidad?

- Si, moriré muy pronto –dijo el hombre con un gran dolor.

- ¿Por que?-dijo la niña con su inocencia acostumbrada.

- Ya te dije que mi corazón esta enfermo y ya no sirve-dijo el hombre mientras que las lagrimas estaban apunto de salir de sus ojos.

- ¿Y por que no te pones otro?-la niña estaba ya muy seria al ver los ojos de su padre.

- No puedo, pero quiero pedirte que cuides bien a tu mama, y que te portes bien cuando yo me valla, ¿OK?, ¿me lo prometes?

-Si papa- dijo la niña abrazándolo tiernamente.

Esta enfermedad había sido detectada en el señor Takenouchi desde hacia ya casi un año, y no pudieron encontrar la causa, ni la cura para esta enfermedad, y por mas que el doctor Kido intento encontrar alguna solución, o algo que alargara su vida no pudo.

Un mes después de esto el señor Takenouchi murió, por un paro cardiaco causado por esa extraña enfermedad que asecho a su corazón.

********************************************************************************

NOTA AUTORA: Hola con esto termino el prologo espero que les allá gustado pronto publicare el capitulo 1, disculpen si no lo ago pronto pero se acercan mis exámenes y no tendré mucho tiempo.

Muchas gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leerlo dejen reviews recomendaciones, criticas lo que sea serán bienvenidos.

Omi-Fujiyama: Muchísimas gracias por tu reviews, espero que te haya gustado la segunda parte, en cuanto a lo de las parejas todavía no se muy bien, espero que me den algunas sugerencias de cómo les gustaría que quedaran las parejas lo verdad todavía no lo se. Espero que te encuentres muy bien J.

BYE

Kao_aros ^-^


	3. capitulo 1 el comienso

kao_aros:

Hola aquí estoy con el primer capitulo de la historia espero que les guste.

Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**SIN UN MAÑANA**

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**_QUE PASARIA SI DERREPENTE TE DIJERAN QUE TU VIDA PRONTO LLEGARA A SU FIN, QUE NO VIVIRAS MAS Y QUE NO PUEDES HACER NADA AL RESPECTO._**

****

**_+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_**

****

Hospital central, 06 enero del 2002.

El doctor Kido examinaba a unos pacientes que habían llegado de emergencia, al parecer algo había encontrado en los pacientes algo raro que jama sabia notado antes, los pacientes todos tenían antecedentes de enfermedades del corazón, lo que hacia a esto algo raro. Mientras tanto su hijo lo observaba con gran admiración, al parecer esté creía que su padre era como un héroe, el doctor se dirigió a él, indicándole que saliera de la sala pues al parecer las cosas estaban empeorando. Este afirmo con la cabeza dirigiéndose a la salida donde se encontraba una amiga esperándole.

Joe se quedo pensando al salir de la sala donde su padre estaba, miro a la chica que lo esperaba y sonrió, aquella chica tenia algo que lo asía sentir mejor, sus cabellos eran rojos como el fuego, sus ojos casi tan rojos como su cabello brillaban reflejando la pureza de su alma y su figura era como la de una diosa que te hipnotizaba al verla, por lo menos eso creía el.

-Ya nos podemos ir, mi mama dijo que no llegara muy tarde, y todavía tenemos que ir con los demás,…- dijo la joven dirigiéndose a su amigo

-Si ya Sora, no te exaltes, vamos que no disponemos de mucho tiempo- este lanzo una enorme sonrisa hacia su amiga, que lo miraba – ¿a donde iremos primero?- dijo el chico, él era bien parecido pero oculto en sus lentes que no dejaban ver sus hermosos ojos, su cabello estaba bien acomodado un poco largo y de color azul, despedía una alegría muy grande.

-pues creo que Yamato nos queda mas cerca – dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose a la salida del hospital- hay te quedaras parado ó nos iremos- dijo girando su cabeza viendo al chico que se había quedado atrás.

-no, ya voy-dijo corriendo hacia su amiga y sonriéndole.

Después de salir del hospital se dirigieron a la casa de uno de sus compañeros, no tardaron mucho en llegar. Al llegar empezaron a tocar el timbre, sin obtener respuesta alguna, después de un rato se empezaron a escuchar los pasos detrás de la puerta.

-hola!!!!, pensé que no vendrían, ya es un poco tarde, ¿no?-dijo un chico rubio después de abrirles la puerta.

-lo sentimos pero Joe tardo mucho con su papa-dijo Sora viendo al chico que se encontraba a su lado.

-lo siento no pensé que tardaríamos tanto-dijo poniéndose la mano sobre la cabeza.

- no hay problema pasen -dijo abriendo mas la puerta para que entraran – hace un rato Tai me hablo dijo que ya venían todos para acá, que se habían cansado de esperarlos, y que seria mejor reunirnos aquí.

- OK-dijo Sora- ¿el pasaría por Mimi, e  Izzy?

- así es, siéntense por favor- dijo Yamato indicándoles que se sentara en el sillón, que se encontraba en la pequeña sala.

-gracias-le contestaron los otros dos presentes en unisón.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-dijo Yamato.

-lo que pasa es que mi mama esta buscando una cura para una de las enfermedades que a afectado a una gran parte de las personas que lo visitan, y me pidio que le ayudara- explico Joe.

-ya veo-dijo un poco asombrado-¿no quieren un refresco?-dijo Yamato parándose.

-yo si de naranja, por favor-dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa.

-yo igual-dijo Joe, que se encontraba un tanto pensativo.

-bien enseguida vuelvo-al decir esto Yamato se metió a la cocina, después de un rato salio con tres sodas en las manos, le dio una a Joe y otra a Sora y el se quedo con la ultima, se sentó a lado de Sora quedando Joe enfrente de él-¿y de que se trata exactamente esa enfermedad, la cual investigan tu y tu padre?-dijo dirigiéndose a Joe, después de tomarle un trago a la soda que tenia en la mano.

-pues...-dijo Joe, después, dirigió una mirada con preocupación a Sora quien lo veía atenta-bueno...-hizo otra pausa pero mas corta que la anterior y fijo su mirada en el suelo-se trata de la enfermedad que padeció el señor Takenouchi-esto lo dijo con cierto dolor. 

Esto ocasiono que los lindos ojos rojizos se tornaron negros y llenos de oscuridad. No era difícil para nadie darse cuenta de la actitud que tenia la joven al solo oír comentar algo que tuviera que ver con la muerte de su padre, pues desde que él muria 10 años atrás, ella no podía escuchar nada que tuviera que ver con el o su enfermedad, por que cambiaba bruscamente de actitud, primero era a una actitud de pavor, miedo y angustia, ahora sin duda había mejorado pues no se ponía como loca como antes, pero eso no cambiaba que tomara otra actitud llena de dolor, sin duda a lo que mas temía era a esa enfermedad, de solo pensar en está todo perdía sentido, y la inundaba una gran oscuridad.

Yamato que estaba a lado de la pelirroja, la miraba con cierto dolor en su semblante, "como quisiera tener la fuerza suficiente para, dejar a un lado toda esta maldita cobardía a un lado y poder abrazarte y consolarte, pero...". En eso se oye que tocan la puerta asiendo que Yamato saliera de sus pensamientos,  que Sora y Joe que se encontraban en un incomodo silencio se distrajeran olvidando lo antes dicho.

-deben ser los chicos-dijo el guapo rubio abriendo la puerta. Al abrir la puerta ve a sus demás amigos del otro lado del lumbral-pasen chicos, Sora Y Joe ya llegaron-dijo abriendo mas la puerta para que Mimi, Izzy y Tai entraran.

-hola Joe, Sora!!!!-dijo Tai abrazando fuertemente a su mejor amiga-¿donde estaban?

Yamato al oír la pregunta decidió interrumpir para que no se volviera a tocar el tema de la enfermedad esa.-bueno eso que importa ya estamos todos, ¿no?-dijo esto tomando a Tai del hombro y separándolo de Sora.

-si, Yamato tiene razón Tai-dijo Joe

-OK, como sea-dijo Tai sentándose a lado de Sora quien había regresado a su gran sonrisa que siempre portaba en su semblante.

***************************************** FIN DEL CAPITULO 1*****************************************

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Pues hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo espero que les halla gustado, espero que les halla gustado, y quisiera pedirles que si gustan dejar sus recomendaciones, de las parejas, pues no se muy bien como acomodarlos, así que no se dejen llevar por que parezca alguna pareja pues todavía no lo decido. Bueno espero sus recomendaciones. 

No duden en dejar reviews, ya sea con recomendaciones, críticas, comentarios, lo que guste. Si no también pueden mandarme un correo, cualquiera será bien recibido.

*-**-**-**-**-*

mai-v: mechas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te parezca bueno el prologo, y espero que este capitulo también te parezca bueno, espero que te encuentres bien. Bye.

Omi-Fujiyama: gracias, me da mucho gusto que te halla gustado también la segunda parte del prologo, espero que este capitulo te parezca bueno y te guste. Tomare en cuenta lo del sorato, espero que te encuentres bien y gracias por el review.

HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN: Espero que te guste el este capitulo, muchas gracias por tu review, y espero tus comentarios.

*-**-**-**-**-*

Bueno me despido de todos, espero que se encuentren muy bien. Bye.

Kao_aros J


	4. Capitulo 2

Kao-aros:

Hola!!!...aquí estoy con el siguiente capitulo de mi historia espero que les guste J

Digimon no me pertenece.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**SIN UN MAÑANA**

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**_QUE PASARIA SI DERREPENTE TE DIJERAN QUE TU VIDA PRONTO LLEGARA A SU FIN, QUE NO VIVIRAS MAS Y QUE NO PUEDES HACER NADA AL RESPECTO._**

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- Bien creo que esta decidido- dijo Tai alegremente.

- Si- contestaron todos sus compañeros.

- Chicos no estoy segura de poder ir- dijo Sora mientras bajaba los ánimos de sus amigos.

- pero, ¿Por qué?- dijo su mejor amiga acercándose a ella.

- Últimamente no me e sentido muy bien- contesto la pelirroja desanimada.

- En ese caso, será mejor que salgas a divertirte y no quedarte aburrida en tu casa, ¿no lo crees?- dijo el pelirrojo.

- Si, talvez tengas razón Izzy- la pelirroja les sonrió ampliamente a todos sus compañeros.

- En ese caso nos vemos mañana a las 8 de la mañana aquí- dijo Yamato a sus compañeros.

- Si, asta mañana chicos- dijo Sora levantándose- tengo que irme mi madre me espera.

- Yo te acompaño- dijo Tai levantándose de su lugar.

- Gracias –dijo Sora- nos vemos chicos- dijo antes de salir de la casa Ishida, seguida por Tai.

Así todos los demás se despidieron para retirarse a sus respectivas casas.

Mientras tanto Sora y Tai...

- ¿Crees que mama deje que los acompañe?- dijo Sora preocupada.

- Claro, ¿Por qué no?- dijo Tai confundido.

- Pues no lo se...- dijo encogiendo los hombros...

- Pues yo me encargare de que te deje ir- dijo Tai con una gran sonrisa.

- Y ¿Cómo lograras eso?- dijo Sora riendo.

- Pues- Tai se queda unos minutos pensando- no tengo la menor idea, jajaja.

Después de esto ambos empiezan a reír sin parar hasta llegar a casa de Sora.

- Pasa- dijo Sora, para después indicarle que entrara a su amigo.

- Gracias.

- Mama ya llegue- grito la pelirroja entrando a la sala de la gran casa.

- Que bien que has llegado- dijo la madre acercándose a ellos- ¿Tai como has estado?

- Bien gracias, ¿y usted?- dijo el joven saludando cortésmente a la señora.

- Muy bien gracias, toma asiento- dijo indicando el sofá- ¿y como esta tu madre?

- Bien- dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras se sentaba.

- Mama, Tai y los chicos me han invitado a un campamento- dijo Sora tomando asiento a lado de su amigo.

- ¿Un campamento?- dijo la madre con cara de desagrado.

- Si, un campamento.

- No lo se, ¿en donde será?- dijo la madre levantándose de su lugar, en el que había permanecido.

- En el bosque que se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad- dijo Tai manteniendo su sonrisa.

- No se si sea una buena idea- dijo la madre dirigiéndose a la cocina- déjame pienso después te digo Sora- dijo para después entrar a la cocina.

- Si- dijo con cara triste Sora.

- No te preocupes- dijo Tai dándole un fuerte abrazo- yo te dije que iba a convencerla y lo are, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Tai sabía muy bien lo difícil que seria convencer a la señora Takenouchi, era muy sobre protectora con su hija, por el hecho de ser lo único que le quedaba después de la muerte de su esposo, pero aria lo que sea por que Sora estuviera a su lado en ese campamento.

- Gracias Tai, pero creo que lo mejor es dejar que decida, y lo que decida estará bien- dijo Sora seriamente, para después brindarle una gran sonrisa.

- No, tú tienes que acompañarnos y no hay más que decir al respecto- en ese momento Tai se levanto del sofá- yo hablare con tu madre y la convenceré, pero, tu tienes que quedarte aquí, ¿ok?- dijo dirigiendo se a la cocina donde antes había entrado la señora Takenouchi.

- ok...- susurro Sora mientras observaba como su amigo desaparecía después de cruzar el lumbral de la puerta que daba a la cocina.

En la cocina...

- Señora Takenouchi, necesito hablar con usted- dijo Tai acercándosele amistosamente.

- ¿Para algo Tai?- dijo preocupada la madre.

- No, bueno si.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Lo que pasa es que usted no dejara ir a Sora al campamento.

- ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

- Si.

- En ese caso, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte, Sora no ira a ese campamento- dijo bastante tranquila- considero que tanto tu como tus amigos me conocen lo suficiente como para saber que no dejaría que Sora los acompañara, no entiendo por que aun así la invitaron, lo único que ocasionaran con eso es que ella se sienta mal por no ir.

- Lo que pasa, es que pensamos que talvez usted aria una acepción esta vez

- ¿Una acepción?

- Si una acepción

- Pues creo que esta vez se equivocaron...lo siento mucho Tai, pero, me tengo que ir.

- Espere... por favor, píenselo mejor, creo que Sora tiene derecho a salir, y, bueno, no le servirá de mucho tenerla aquí enserada.

- Tu jamás entenderás el por que de mi actitud Tai, así que no me juzgues- dijo la señora mientras su rostro se tornaba molesto por la insistencia del muchacho.

- Claro que entiendo...usted solamente esta tratando de protegerla, lo se, y lo comprendo, pero, lo único que ocasiona es hacerla mas vulnerable.

- ¿Vulnerable?

- Si vulnerable, ¿ha pensado en que ara Sora si un día usted le llegara a faltar, o por algún motivo no pudiera seguir cuidándola?- dijo el joven mirando directamente a la señora frente a el.

La señora permaneció callada por un buen rato.

- Lo siento Tai, me encantaría que mi hija pudiera ir con ustedes, pero- en ese momento empezaron a salir las lagrimas de su rostro- sabes que ella...

- ¿Ella que?- dijo Tai molesto.

- Ella...no quiero que le pase lo mismo que a su padre- dijo, antes de empezar a llorar con más intensidad.

- A ella no le pasara- dijo Tai abrazándola- ella es muy fuerte... ¿usted cree que su esposo quisiera que Sora no saliera, y se perdiera de todo lo que se a perdido?, yo no lo creo.

En ese momento la señora se separo del moreno, dejando de llorar.

- Esta bien, la dejare ir, pero, si algo le pasa tu serás responsable- dijo señalando a Tai.

- Ok- dijo Tai sonriendo triunfante- gracias, ahora hay que decirle a Sora que arregle las cosas para el campamento.

En ese momento ambos entraron a la sala donde se encontraba Sora sumida en sus pensamientos...

- Hija, ya e tomado una decisión...- se acerco a Sora.

- ¿Cuál?

- Podrás ir al campamento- dijo la madre sonriéndole.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Sora levantándose, con una gran sonrisa.

- Así es- dijo la madre.

- Gracias!!!! – grito feliz la pelirroja, envolviendo a su madre en un fuerte abrazo.

- Creo que te lo mereces- dijo sonriendo, para después separarse de su hija- me tengo que ir, le prometí a la Sra. Kamiya y a la Sra. Tachikawa que nos reuniríamos y ya es un poco tarde.

- Si- dijo la pelirroja que aun ensebaba su gran sonrisa.

- Podría decirle a mi madre que me quedare aquí con Sora- dijo Tai.

- Claro, yo le digo- sonrió- cuídense y pórtense bien- dijo para después salir de la casa.

Después de que se fue la madre de la pelirroja...

- Gracias- dijo Sora dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amigo, para después separarse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

- No es nada- dijo Tai contestando el abrazo, mientras se sonrojaba.

Después de un rato de platica entre los dos amigos, ambos decidieron ir a descansar, así cada uno se acostó en una recamara, Sora en su cuarto y Tai en el cuarto de huéspedes, que se encontraba a lado del de Sora.

Tai solía quedarse a dormir en casa de Sora muy seguido, o Sora en casa de Tai, dado a que siempre habían sido los mejores amigos, y sus padres también eran grandes amigos.

A la mañana siguiente.....

- Tai, es hora de irnos llegaremos tarde- escucho decir el joven.

- Ya voy- dijo para después tallarse los ojos- buenos días- saludo a su amiga que se encontraba a lado de la cama observando como se estiraba.

- Si no te apuras llegaremos tarde- dijo esta quitándole la manta que lo cubría.

- Ya voy- dijo para después bostezar- no te preocupes- dijo por ultimo para levantarse y entrar al cuarto de baño.

Después de un rato, en el que Sora seguía regañando a Tai para poder que se apresuraran, desayunaron, colocaron todas las cosas de Sora en el carro donde viajarían, y tener que ir a casa de Tai por sus cosas, por fin llegaron a casa de Yamato donde todos los esperaban impacientes.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- dijo Yamato al ver que se acercaban.

- Lo sentimos es que Tai se quedo dormido ^-^- dijo Sora con la gran sonrisa que siempre dejaba mostrar.

- Lo siento chicos- dijo Tai mientras se agarraba la nuca con una mano.

- No importa...bien ya estamos todos es ora de irnos- dijo Joe animadamente.

- Vamos!!!!- gritaron todos para emprender su viaje.

***************************************** FIN DEL CAPITULO 2 *****************************************

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno hasta aquí llega el segundo capitulo, espero que les aya gustado mucho ^-^, muchas gracias a todas las personas que lo han leído,  y les agradecería que me dejaran un review, con comentarios, quejas lo que sea...

Bueno me despido espero que estén bien. Bye. 

Kao_aros J


End file.
